The present invention relates to networks of appliances and other machines that are controlled by a central management computer. More specifically, it relates to appliances and other machines that are remotely activated, in response to the user's authorization to charge the costs incurred to the user's account, or the equivalent, through a central management computer which accomplishes the billing functions and also provides a number of additional control and monitoring capabilities.
In hotels, motels, resorts, and a variety of institutions, amenities have become a key part of efforts to attract customers and clients, and to increase revenues. Often, these are simple, relatively low cost items, such as coffee makers, that are provided for the user's convenience. More complex and expensive items such as laundry machines are not typically offered, however, despite their significant potential appeal. A primary reason is the difficulty of managing the use and maintenance of such equipment.
Conventional appliances and machines present an administrative dilemma, since there is no easy way to govern their use, and they can bring significant maintenance problems. Coin-operated machines have been around for many years, but they are expensive, too large to install in, for example, hotel rooms, and they don't alleviate the maintenance concerns.
Most current appliance and machine designs utilize microcontrollers to manage timing and control of the device's operation. With relatively minor hardware and software changes, these microcontrollers can be connected, via a network cable, to a central, file-server-type computer.
Concepts have been developed for networking appliances together, in a variety of ways, but none have addressed the requirements of these applications. Prior art has included systems to control coin-laundry washers and dryers, to control associated appliances from a single device, to selectively switch power to various machines, and to manage a variety of home appliances. However, there has been no known showing of a system designed to charge the use of an appliance or machine to a customer's existing billable account, and to meet the other specific needs of the hospitality industry.